Estaré para ti
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Ellos fueron separados por la fama... Pero a pesar de todo... él siempre estará ahí para ella y algún día... se volverán a encontrar. One-Shot


Fue hace ya muchos meses... ese día había salido a dar un paseo, y no me imagine que encontraría algo tan valioso….

Rin Kagamine, hasta ese día solo había sido una chica más de mi instituto, conocida únicamente por sus buenas notas… pero detrás de esa vida escolar, tenía otra vida de la cual nadie era conocedor.

Es hasta el día de hoy que sigo lamentándome por no haberla notado antes, a pesar de haber pasado ya varios meses, quiero volverle a hablar, a escucharla, tomar sus manos o simplemente…. Volver a ver esos ojos, tan penetrantes, que desde ese día no pude dejar de idolatrar.

Se que ese era tu sueño, fue para eso que te esforzaste tanto, pero… espero que no te sientas sola, en el instituto siempre estaba sola, al igual que yo, pero contigo era diferente, tu no alejabas a las personas, ellas te lo hacían a ti…. Y eso te hería.

Aquel día, en ese parque alejado de todo lugar estabas sola y tocando tu guitarra, pero nadie te veía. Te escondiste para que no lo hicieran pero no me importo y fui contigo. Al principio no me notaste, pero en cuanto me viste te sonrojaste y paraste de tocar y por alguna razón comenzaste a disculparte, nunca pude entender por que te disculpabas de algo tan hermoso como esa canción.

Eras demasiado tímida… aunque pensándolo bien debes seguir siéndolo a pesar de que tu trabajo no te lo deje ser, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo sigues siendo.

Esa sonrisa que siempre mostrabas simplemente me cautivo desde la primera vez que la ví, y ¿como no? Era hermosa, como tu y tu voz, todo en ti lo es, y siempre tan tierna, cada vez que te veo con aquellos atuendos y disfraces que eres obligada a usar, me cautivas cada vez más.

Ese día, no sabias que hacer, estabas nerviosa, y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue mostrarte mi secreto. Lo amaste, amaste aquel pequeño archivo guardado en mi MP3, rogaste que te lo diera y luego de mucho te lo di, y no solo te di eso, también mi corazón entero.

¿Recordaras esa canción? Aquella que según tu, no tenia significado alguno, o eso querías creer, pero en el fondo ambos lo sabíamos, en tan poco tiempo lo llegamos a sentir, aquel sentimiento que no quería aceptar y ahora que es tan tarde, te quiero de vuelta, pero es egoísta,…. Lo se.

Aun recuerdo aquella tarde de otoño, a la salida de la escuela, había un silencio incomodo y tu lo rompiste con una pegunta.

-¿Por qué me la enseñaste? – mientras me mirabas directamente a mis ojos, ese fue mi momento, mío y solo mío, en el cual te lo confesaría.

- Te lo enseñe… porque… sentía que la necesitabas…- tu mirada se notaba confusa. Suspire- aquel día, te estabas escondiendo… y cuando te encontré, te vi realmente como eras, todos... Siempre te tachaban de fría y arrogante, pero no eres así, ese día comprendí que necesitabas a alguien en quien confiar… al igual que yo... Por eso te la mostré, esa canción contenía todo lo que sentía y te la enseñe... Para que confiaras en mí… y…- pero me interrumpiste. Con lágrimas cayendo de tus ojos, me besaste.

Jamás supe si fue por lastima o de verdad lo querías en ese momento, pero no me importa ya, porque se que pesar de ahora estar en ese mundo, tu aun me amas.

Ya no se que hacer… te fuiste, parecía que no querías cumplir tu sueño, porque el día que me lo dijiste, lloraste y te aferraste a mi, pero no podía decirte que te quedaras, no podía ser tan egoísta… siempre había sido tu sueño y no podía arrebatártelo por un amor tan penoso como el mío.

Cuando nos separamos te abrace como si te fueras a desvanecer – Por favor ignora esas vacías e hirientes palabras… ellos solo siguen a la multitud y por eso no quieren saber como eres en verdad, pero yo… yo le demostrare a todos quien eres en verdad,… te lo prometo – dije estrechándote mas fuerte sobre mi pecho mientras sentía como tus lagrimas mojaban mi uniforme.

Y ahora, sigo preguntándome si no te sentirás sola y temiendo que hayas pensado en escapar mediante la muerte… a pesar de lo lejos que te encuentres de mi, se que eres valiente y tienes mucha confianza en ti misma, y se que sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

No sabes cuanto deseo poder besarte y apartarte de ese mundo, pero no, estas pantallas siempre nos alejan y parece como si nuestros ojos nunca más volverán a encontrarse.

Pero me jure a mi mismo que te volveré a ver… y cuando lo haga, no soltare tu mano y mucho menos, dejare de ver tus ojos…. Y mostrare todo lo que siento por ti….

"Sabes, Rin, mañana comenzaran los exámenes finales y en cuanto terminen buscare la forma de lograr mi meta, pronto te sacare de ese lugar, no se como, no se cuando, pero te juro que lo lograremos… recuerda que siempre estaré para ti…

Te ama, Len"

La joven Idol esta dentro de un camerino, en unos minutos tenía que salir a escena, en un programa de televisión. Tomo su celular y vio que tenia un nuevo mensaje, de un numero que deseba ver hace tanto tiempo.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, abrió el mensaje, era de la persona a quien mas amaba, de quien no había podido olvidarse en tantos meses, Len.

Cuando leyó el mensaje, apretó fuertemente su celular entre sus manos, y mientras esa sonrisa permanecía en su rostro, pequeñas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Estaba feliz. Ella confiaba en sus palabras, y algún día dejaría todo eso, se olvidaría de todas esas personas, que solo la seguían por cosas superficiales.

Cerro su celular, se arreglo su maquillaje que se había corrido por sus lagrimas, y salio de su camerino, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y brillo. Pero no para sus fans, ni para ella, solo para él, y nadie mas, le demostraría que no había cambiado, que seguía siendo la misma, y que algún día, volverían a estar juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

A veces creo q me quedan mejor los one-shots q las historias largas ._.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este one-shot basado un poco en "Sarishinohara"

Decir que amo esa canción es poco y "Yonjuunana" tambien me encanta uwu

Es tan linda a historia de esas dos que necesitaba hacer un fic con una idea parecida, salvo que esto da esperanzas de que vuelvan a estar juntos… las canciones no dan esperanzas :c

Bueno, espero dejen Reviews… Los Quero mucho! (¿ Nos leemos! Chua!


End file.
